1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system comprising a computer or terminal and a memory card connected to the computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A memory card is used as an external storage medium for a computer or terminal. When a memory card is connected to a computer, it is easy to access the memory card, and data can be read from and written to the memory card. Then, a third party can copy the data in the memory card or even reproduce the memory card itself. Therefore, in order for memory cards to be used in various areas, it is desired to protect secret data in the memory cards.